1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses such as a copier, a printer, and a facsimile, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus that performs image formation using toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the area of image forming apparatuses, the size and the weight of an apparatus are being reduced, along with downsizing, functional advancements, and weight reduction of parts thereof. Along with the reductions in the size and the weight of the apparatus, it has become easier for a user to carry the apparatus. Therefore, as one way to use the image forming apparatus, many users store the apparatus in a storage place other than a place where the apparatus is used while the apparatus is not in use, and take out the apparatus from the storage place to the place where the apparatus is used when the user uses the apparatus. In addition, an increasing number of users are using the apparatus frequently changing the place where the apparatus is used.
Generally, because an image forming apparatus has an approximate cuboid shape, the occupied floor area and the shape thereof occupied by the image forming apparatus change depending on the orientation of the apparatus being placed. Therefore, when the apparatus is stored in the storage place while the apparatus is not in use, it is desirable for a user to be able to choose an orientation of the apparatus being placed so that the occupied floor area is minimized, or that the shape of the occupied area matches surroundings in the storage place. However, the image forming apparatus is usually expected to be placed in a predetermined orientation, in which the image forming apparatus is placed when used, or a use orientation, and an unexpected trouble might occur if the apparatus is placed in an orientation other than the use orientation.
In addition, an orientation of the apparatus allowing the user to easily hold it during carrying it is not necessary the same as the predetermined use orientation. If the user holds the apparatus placed in the orientation allowing the user to hold it easily (in the orientation other than the use orientation), an unexpected trouble might occur.
In particular, because it is important for an image forming apparatus designed to be used on a desktop (desktop machine) to have better usability for a sitting user, the desktop machine tends to have a smaller dimension in height than the width or the depth thereof when the machine is placed in the use orientation. If an image forming apparatus having such dimensions is placed in a vertical orientation, where the top surface of the apparatus in the use orientation is placed in parallel with the vertical plane, the occupied floor area can be greatly reduced and storability can be improved in comparison with when the apparatus is placed in a horizontal orientation, which is the use orientation. In addition, when a single user carries the apparatus, the user can hold the apparatus more easily by placing the apparatus in the vertical orientation, and portability is improved. Therefore, it is required especially for an image forming apparatus having such dimensions to be placed in an orientation other than the use orientation. Consequently, it is strongly desirable to solve a problem that might be caused by placing the apparatus in an orientation other than the use orientation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-19606 discloses an image forming apparatus that solves a problem that, if an operation button or the like of an apparatus being powered is pressed mistakenly while the image forming apparatus is carried or stored in an orientation other than a predetermined use orientation, the apparatus is caused to operate, and the apparatus might be damaged. More specifically, a handle held by a user upon carrying the image forming apparatus is made bendable by means of a hinge, and when the bending operation of the handle is detected while the apparatus is carried, the operation status of the apparatus is switched to and kept at an operation disabled status.
The image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-19606 can solve the problem that the apparatus might be damaged by being caused to operate when the operation button or the like of the apparatus being powered is mistakenly operated while the apparatus placed in orientation other than the use orientation. However, problems that might occur due to a change in the orientation of the apparatus from the use orientation to a different one are not limited to the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-19606. The inventors of the present invention focused on toner scattering, which is one of the most serious problems that might occur.
An image forming apparatus forming an image using toner is usually designed so as not to cause toner scattering while the apparatus is in the predetermined use orientation, but toner scattering might occur when the orientation of the apparatus is changed to an orientation other than the use orientation. In particular, if the orientation of the apparatus is changed to an orientation other than the use orientation, the toner often spills out from parts conveying or storing therein the toner, which causes toner scattering.
Furthermore, in the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-19606, even if the apparatus is placed in an orientation other than the use orientation, any trouble would not occur as long as the apparatus is not powered. However, in most cases, the image forming apparatus is not powered while the apparatus is carried or stored. Therefore, to effectively prevent toner scattering that might occur while the apparatus is placed in an orientation other than the use orientation, it is preferable that toner scattering can be prevented even when the apparatus is not powered.